


Marked by the Darkness

by NomiNolinasiNNs



Series: The Trilogy on Maulsoka [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, Episode: s03e16 Altar of Mortis, F/M, Forced, Gen, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Passion, Planet Mortis (Star Wars), Seduction to the Dark Side, Sexual Tension, Temptation, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiNolinasiNNs/pseuds/NomiNolinasiNNs
Summary: The Son/The Fanged God takes Ahsoka Tano captive and imprisons her in his citadel. But her captivity turns into a challenge for him as well.(Alternative scenario of the Son and Ahsoka interaction; based on S3E16 Clone Wars "Altar of Mortis")
Relationships: The Son | Fanged God & Ahsoka Tano, The Son | Fanged God/Ahsoka Tano
Series: The Trilogy on Maulsoka [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868542
Kudos: 23
Collections: Darkfics for a Stormy Day





	Marked by the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Меченная Тьмой](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/712930) by NominolinasiNNs (me). 



> The work is related to Maulsoka Trilogy (III part) and it is dedicated to Inquisiki (Deviantart) and inspired by their cool fanarts on this pairing.

* * *

"Leaving so soon? Well, you won’t leave without her!"   
  
"Ahsoka!!!"  
  


* * *

  
Ahsoka became dizzy in no time while a fanged monster frantically flew her through the wet fog of the night Mortis, in his ugly clutches. The flight speed was so high that she could not focus her vision. The sound of the shuttle drive was quenched by air turbulence. To her best estimation, the shuttle with Obi-Wan and Anakin was not far behind, but sadly, it could not catch up with her eerie captor. There was nothing encouraging left for her… She suspected that her masters, who desperately rushed to rescue her, would not be able to help.   
  
Her suspicion solidified once the Fanged God escaped from the pursuit by dodging sharply into the dense mist. He made his way into his citadel, though a huge arch in the top. He dropped Ahsoka onto the polished cold floor. As soon as she felt the support under her feet, Ahsoka began to rise up, taking an attacking position. Her moves were sloppy, she swayed due to dizziness and the world appeared like from a carousel, without the focus.  
  
The Fanged God changed into his humanoid form and descended smoothly to the floor opposite to his captive. He waited until she regained balance and awareness of the surroundings. He stopped her poor attack with a slight movement of his hands. Both her sabers flew into his palm. Next, he lifted her in the air and surrounded her with the Force field, which he held up with the power of his mind only. 

“Why are you so aggressive? Jumping at the host like a mad animal without any reason. I doubt these are good Jedi manners.”  
  
“You have no right to keep me here! Let me go!” Ahsoka yelled, floundering in an invisible grip like a butterfly on a web.  
  
“I did not intend to keep you by the Force. If you’d act appropriately, I’d let you walk around free,” the Son answered calmly after the echo of her yell wore off.  
  
“You! You have kidnapped me and dragged me here without consent! How else do you think I would react!?”  
  
“Reasonably, perhaps? If your mind would be clear, you would have not attacked me. This is useless, just know it. But… You are a mess! Torn apart by anger and annoyance, that cloud your mind. Oh, these emotions… I enjoy sensing them in you!” The Son sniffed the air in, smiling with a sinister smile.

 _“The Force is with me, and I am one with the Force; and I fear nothing because all is as the Force wills it,”_ Ahsoka began to go through the mantra valiantly, hoping to calm the raging emotions. She cooled down after a few minutes and stopped jerking in the grip, realizing that all efforts were useless.  
  
“What do you want?” She intended to ask it in a severe tone, but her jaws were trembling from the cold thus her speech turned out to be anything but severe.  
  
“To talk…” said the Son, approaching her by a circular trajectory. He hid her sabers in his robe. Ahsoka gained focus and noted where the Son put her swords.  
  
“Seriously?!” Ahsoka snuffed. She didn't believe it. Clearly, the Son was toying with her.  
  
“The rest will depend on you,” He moved close enough to feel her warmth. More precisely, heat. Togruta was hot in every sense. _How does she handle this while serving in the Order..?_

“What sort of game are you playing here, _Sith_?!” her voice still trembled, as did her body tormented by the cold dampness.  
  
“None, _child_. Everything here is far more meaningful than you imagine,” the Son gave out and narrowed his eyes, observing her.

 _Very young. And pretty…  
_ His captive was so young and miniature that she could easily be taken for a kid, if not for the eyes. There was no spark of naivety in them. Not a drop of weakness. The vivid blue color of the irises evoked associations with his Sister, whose eyes were vivid turquoise. Same big. Also bottomless.  
_If I could just forget myself and drown in them…_ _  
_  
Shaking off the unexpected delusion, the Son began to circle around togruta, wondering if he could succeed to achieve her faith, and not rejection and aversion. There was not much time, and acting impudently was out of the question. The Son decided to use her youth curiosity to divert her:  
  
“Tell me, Ahsoka, did you ever think of your future? What will you be without your master? What will you do, when the Jedi Order‘d be gone? It might happen, you know…”  
  
Of course, she did not think about such horrors. She has heard talks that the Sith are a constant threat and Jedi shall stay alert all the times. But she believed in the Jedi, the Light Side, and the righteousness of the Order.  
  
“You, Sith, are doomed. The Jedi are stronger than ever! Try your luck, go against us - and you'll be gone!” She said with confidence.  
  
“The Sith… So you do assume I am one of them?” The Son grinned, “You, mortals, always simplify things!”  
  
“If you're not a Sith, then who are you?”  
  
The Son did not give an answer to this question. He circled her once more, assessing her potential. He probed her Force field. Little togruta was confused and lost. She was desperately trying to figure out how to escape; was putting hopes in her masters, especially the Skywalker.  
_Still, there is a bit of naïvety in her, although she masks it skillfully. Or does she not admit it even to herself…_

“And who are you, Ahsoka Tano? Tell me. Who are **you**?" The Son approached her, looking into her eyes.  
  
He regretted it in an instantant admitting it would be better if he did not do this again. Despite her miserable position, togruta’s gaze was clear and bright. The Son felt the damned attraction, again. Some sort of magnetism. He was so drawn to look into these bottomless eyes. It was difficult to avert the gaze. Almost unreal. Fortunately, the situation allowed him to look at her as if waiting for an answer, therefore he did not bother to overrule his desire to stare. 

“I am the pad´dawan of Anakin Sky´walker, the most awesome Jedi in the Galaxy! He will come to rescue me, you’ll see, and he will kick ya… Your arrogant. Sithy. Ass´s!” togruta blurted out with passion, not taking her eyes off the red glow in his eye sockets.  
  
The Son could not sustain sincere laughter. He shook, laughing at the content and the way the togruta pronounced the ‘threat' - through chattering teeth. He then realized that she must have been cold this whole time, freezing in his presence. He moved the Force field with the shrinking Ahsoka in it closer to the fireplace and lit a fire with a snap of his fingers.  
  
“Warm up! Maybe it will make you more amenable,” the Son cackled. Togruta looked at him surprised but stretched her hands towards the fire right away.

  
  
~ ¤ ~

  
The fire in the fireplace flared up quickly, filling the hall with light and warmth. But no matter how fervent the flame was, its heat did not warm the Son up. There was only one warmth in the universe that could penetrate his icy skin - the warmth of his Sister's hands. His thoughts drifted to her again: _She would not approve of unmannerly handling of a young lady._

The light from the flame stung his eyes. So he turned his back to the fireplace and faced his guest. Though he would rather suffer the pain in his eyes than being discouraged by the strange feeling that flooded him when he looked at togruta. She glanced at him sideways, with a tiny grain of interest.  
  
“Let us do a small experiment, huh? Nothing special, a very simple test for a young Jedi. If you really are who you think you are, if your faith in the Light and your devotion to the Order is really strong, then it will not be difficult for you to pass it.”  
  
“I will not be fooled by your tricks!” Ahsoka turned away from him and stared into the fire.  
  
“No tricks. I suggest that you pass your time here profitably while we are waiting for your savior-knight Skywalker.”  
  
“How can your manipulations be profitable for me?”  
  
“You are getting a chance to dig into yourself, find out who you really are. Learn something that no other mortal knows. I can show you a lot of things,” the Son paused savoring the moment of her genuine interest to his proposal. Ahsoka glanced at him, frowning, but was listening quietly, “For example, I have memories of the past of the Galaxy. Are you aware that it was ruled by those you call the Sith for a long time?”  
  
“Of course!” Ahsoka snapped.  
  
“So you know who slaughtered them?”  
  
“The Jedi Knights had put an end to their tyranny, freeing people from oppression and war.”  
  
“Was that so indeed? Aren't people under oppression now? Isn't there a war? And all this is happening during the heyday of the Jedi, as you said!” The Son spread his hand at the last words.  
  
Ahsoka had nothing to oppose. She continued to glance at her captor in disbelief.  
  
“I can show you the origin of the Sith. You’ll see the facts and think about your categorical beliefs.”  
  
“As if I have any choice!” Ahsoka puffed, straightening her shoulders. She warmed up a little and thawed. Her wet clothes dried up and she felt more comfortable. But only physically. She tried to probe the surroundings, to feel Anakin… But there was nothing besides impenetrable Darkness around. Her comfort evaporated in a second.  
  
“The choice is always there. You can choose to remain unaware. Or - learn something valuable from me.”  
  
Ahsoka was quiet for a moment. The legend of the Rogue Jedi was known to all Force-users, herself including, from the viewpoint of the Jedi Order, of course. The outcast Jedi was portrayed as an anti-hero, a fallen man, tempted by the Dark Side and corrupted by it beyond imaginable. He became a monster, a ruthless Jedi killer, the forefather of the Sith. Ahsoka didn't dig into this legend much. Such an ancient history was of little interest to her. Moreover, the legend seemed more like yarn, rather than a historical narrative.  
  
“So be it. Once a chance presents to me, I take it. Go ahead, show me what you wish!” Ahsoka said after a moment's hesitation.  
  
“A reasonable choice,” summed up the Son, smirking slightly.  
  
He removed the Force field that was restraining her. Ahsoka sat in a lotus position in front of the fireplace, waiting. The Son sat directly opposite, with his back to the fire. He directed the flow of his Force, carrying centuries-old memory, into her. Ahsoka shuddered from the power that wafted from the Son. No wonder he was called the Wielder of the Dark Side! Ahsoka had never felt anything like this before: the flow of his wild, chaotic and unbridled energy poured into her, sweeping away all her barriers, bursting into her consciousness like a storm, confusing her to the limit. She did not know how to react to it, what to focus on, or how to defend her mind. The Son instructed her:  
  
“Clear your mind. Do not think. Accept the knowledge, and do not be distracted by my essence.”

 _“Easy to say! It is not an essence. This is a storm of a universal scale. How can one live with such madness inside?”_ Ahsoka thought.  
  
Being in a mental connection, the Son heard her thoughts and could not resist parrying:  
  
_“The same way you live without feelings. Inert. Blindly following an etalon devoid of personality, emotions, and opinion.”_

_“This is called to be within the Light. To live in Harmony.”_

_“What do_ **_you_ ** _know about Harmony?”_

 _“Definitely, more than_ **_you_ ** _do! You are pure chaos! How do you manage to stay sane?!”_

_“Not without external help. But let's stop arguing. It's time to see the truth.”_

And a vision stroke Ahsoka’s mind:

_A young fellow, resembling Anakin somewhat, stood in the middle of the room, which resembled the assembly hall at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Humanoids and exots in gray robes sat in chairs around the center. They were the ancient Jedi, presumably the Ancient Council. The young guy was proving something to those present with all his might and passion. But his words were not taken easily by the Council, whose representatives were openly or silently denying his arguments. The guy addressed one particular Jedi, seeking his support. The man shook his head, deflecting. Frustrated, the guy left the meeting room, determined to never return there again. He left the Order and went his own way - the one that the Force was showing him._ _  
_ _Next, the vision showed the same guy, now matured, seated at the head of another hall. The place was unkempt, most likely somewhere in the underground. The clothes on him and on his henchmen were dark. The guy was revered and respected by his followers. They formed a coalition against the Jedi Order's monopoly in the galaxy. Unfortunately, this time they were not heard either. Moreover, enmity consolidated between the parties, resulting in a war between the Jedi and followers of the alternative doctrine. As a result, thousands of Force users died at the hands of each other, never having sat down at the negotiating table._

  
  


Ahsoka clutched her head as the Son abruptly stopped the vision. She felt uneasy after seeing what she saw. But her brave and rightful Jedi mind refused to accept this as the truth. She decided to clarify:  
  
“So… why was the young guy expelled from the Order?”  
  
“For promoting alternative teachings. He believed that a real Jedi should not avoid the Dark Side, but rather be able to cope with it.”  
  
“That is, to live in balance between Light and Dark?”  
  
“Ideally, yes. But you should understand that this is not possible. Balance is an unstable phenomenon. Deviations exist and should not be considered a crime. The culprit is not always born of the crime. Sometimes an accusation, even an empty one, is enough.”  
  
“Do you think that the Sith were unjustly accused of their actions Force-users?”

“They were unfairly persecuted. Unjustly exterminated. Not being understood properly! Just like you don't understand me now,” he burst out. He wasn't going to get personal, but couldn't help it.  
  
Ahsoka raised her eyebrows at such a snip. She drew a parallel between the vision and the current moment. Surely, she had no desire to escalate the misunderstanding. She was sincerely trying to understand what is going on.

“I'm trying to get you. But obviously, I do not have enough… knowledge or experience to understand… This is the first time I encountered Darkness, faced by you.”

“Have you never experienced the Darkness? Never had an interest in the Dark Side?

“Only in theory,” Ahsoka admitted reluctantly. 

“But you were strictly forbidden to use it and even think about it by the _'all-knowledgeable'_ Jedi Masters, right? And you obeyed them blindly!”

Ahsoka said nothing. For the umpteenth time, she had nothing to answer to her interlocutor.

“I can show you…” offered the Son, not yet being sure of how and what he was going to show. He was motivated to prove that the Jedi are hypocrites, who praise their inferior treatises, considering themselves the only right. 

“What?” Ahsoka hardly imagined how the Dark Side can be _shown_. In her eyes, it was associated with destruction, violence, and murder.

“I can demonstrate a facet of the Dark Side to you…” 

“Do not think that I'll allow you pull me into the Darkness!” Ahsoka interrupted him, jumping to her feet.  
  
“You didn't get me. As indoctrinated and stubborn as all Jedi!” The Son stood up, sighing heavily.  
  
“And you are arrogant and blinded by ambition, like all Sith! And this will be your fiasco!” Ahsoka burst out.  
  
“And will you be satisfied then? Will you be glad when I’ll fall?” the Son asked sentimentally, looking into her face.  
  
Ahsoka got caught up. She definitely did not want him fallen, hurt, or dead. In fact, she did not wish death to anyone.  
  
“No…” she gasped, looking down.  
  
“Neither I have any reason to wish you bad or harm you. There is nothing to be afraid of,” the Son tried to assure her.  
  
“I don’t trust you,” Ahsoka closed her eyes. This was not the absolute truth. Not any more.  
  
“I'm not trying to deserve your trust, but to help broaden your vision.”  
  
“I don’t see how someone like you can aid anyone. You need to be rescued yourself!” Ahsoka said, clutching her forearms as she retreated.  
  
“You think so..?” He hissed and thought of his Sister again. She had the same beliefs: desperately tried to save him, to console him, comfort… But he needed something else. Something completely different.  
  
Ahsoka sensed that she had vexed him, and suddenly felt flustered. She stumbled on the spot, not knowing whether to apologize or change the subject.  
  
The Son looked at the embarrassed togruta. Clearly, she was not used to facing danger one-to-one. The Son peered into the vastness of Mortis - Skywalker was on the way to his abode. Time was running out. The hope to win her over was melting like ice. But it seemed he managed to evoke sympathy in her. And this was useful.  
  
The Son decided to take a more risky action. He unceremoniously invaded Ahsoka’s personal space. She stepped back. He took her chiseled chin in a three-finger grip. Her eyes flashed in the light of the fireplace before the red light from his eye sockets reflected in them. Not a drop of fear. Not a spark of naïvety. She foresaw what he was about to do, but did not flinch, kept even and outwardly calm. But only outwardly!  
  
From within Ahsoka was torn apart by unexpected feelings. She wished to run while knowing there was no escape. She wanted to call for help but there was no one out there. Just them. Out of despair, she took the incident as a test. The real test of the Force-user - the temptation by the Dark Side. And she will pass it! She is the padawan of the great Jedi - Anakin Skywalker, after all! Her primal interest - to discover the forbidden, that threatened to take possession of her, she will crush, preventing it from taking her mind over. She was ready for this test. She had been trained well and she won’t let her teachers down.  
  
The Son was in no hurry and gave her time to convince herself of the correctness and necessity of this act. He waited until she resolved that by doing so she will prove to herself and everybody else that she **is** a Jedi. He chuckled internally at how eagerly and persistently young togruta smashed other, non-Jedi, motives as soon as they popped in her see-though consciousness. She was an open book for him, and she must have realized this already, but still feigned confidence and pure spirit. 

In about the same way he was feigning his grit… The way he ignored her heat, which he was inexplicably feeling… This heat did not warm him up, but burned like a flame and pricked the skin like a current. This was a heat of passion that had accumulated inside the young padawan. The passion she was suppressing inside her essence, showing it to no one. It has always been there. Its seed had long sprouted, the bud was blooming, but togruta squeezed it with her willpower, preventing it from blossoming, not allowing it to unfold into a beautiful flower. All of this because the dogmas of the Order.  
  
The Son was convinced that all dogmas were wrong. Unnatural. He knew that any pressure and prohibitions are the most powerful agonists of the revolt. He knew it firsthand, having experienced it in a hard way. All the stupid rules the Father has set, starting with the ban to touch the Sister, and ending with the taboo on loving her, infuriated him for many centuries. He had neglected them a long time ago and was eager to rise against the old man's dictatorship as never before. Now. Today.  
The Son made his mind:  
  
“Do not restrain yourself. If you won’t accept yourself as you are, you will suffer as I do, torn from within. I want to help you understand…”  
  
Ahsoka opened her eyes wide, hearing his revelation. She finally understood the depth of Son’s words.  
  
“What are you up to…” she whispered, subconsciously predicting the event. The predatory squint of Son’s eyes was a sufficient answer.  
  
Ahsoka shut her eyes and pressured her hands, clenched into fists, to her chest. As the Son approached, she felt a wave of cold wasing over her. Her chin was tilted up. His breath hit her like a sea breeze, moist and cold. It doused her cheeks and lips. Ahsoka clenched involuntarily.  
  
The next moment, his thin pale lips covered her plummy ones smoothly. Softly. He framed her face with one hand, putting his other hand between her shoulder blades. Ahsoka trembled slightly, lifting her head up, leaning into the kiss. She found it hard to breathe. The air suddenly seemed way too dense to inhale. She was tasting someone's lips for the first time. The Son's lips were salty and sweet, soft, and cool. This mixture was intoxicating.  
  
Her back lek was gently stroked by a large hand. The touch seemed unrealistically gentle for the monster she imagined the Son to be. Or were her lekku overly sensitive to touch? She parted her lips in surprise. It was also surprising that her whole body instantly became overly sensitive. All her nerve endings throbbed, demanding affectionate touch. She wished to fall into his arms and forget herself in the approaching bliss but held back with all her might.  
  
The Son pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. His lips were gripping her plummy halves as if trying to consume. His tongue slipped over them, causing goosebumps all over her body at every lick and suck. Ahsoka was still holding back, being at the vedge not to groan out loud. 

_“Let yourself feel…”_ echoed in her head.  
  
She inhaled sharply, absorbing the coldness of his breath. This cold rushed into her soul like a hurricane and carried her away, to the margins she had never been to, where passion and unbridled emotions prevail. Reality ceased to exist. Only their essences remained. Him and her. And the Desire.  
  
She opened her mouth a little wider, giving the Son freedom to do what he wanted. His tongue slid into her mouth, swirling around her own. Ahsoka did not resist, giving in to his manipulations. His hands were squeezing her sides, roaming over her torso, shoulders, and neck. He took her hands clenched into fists and pulled her upwards. Ahsoka unclenched her fingers and grabbed his neck, pulling herself higher, trying to lean even closer to him. The Son grabbed her on the ribs and pulled it up with the Force.  
  
The kiss broke for a short moment with a smacky pop. Her ornamented face leveled up with his and she wrapped her arms around his pale neck. He placed her legs over his hips. Ahsoka could hardly grip him - her legs were trembling badly. She closed her eyes, exhaling the last bits of self-control. She crushed her mount on Son's lips, sucking them in at once. She clung to him like the drowning onto the savior. She got carried away. She wanted to absorb him inside her, and dissolve in him. She hugged him tightly, pouring wet and passionate kisses on his face.  
  
The Son was pleasantly surprised by such an outburst of passion. Even astonished. Because he had never experienced _this_ before. Pure passion. Wild desire, primitive and undisguised by any moral. He felt triumphant since he had achieved his goal - he made Ahsoka feel it! But had no idea what to do with it now.  
  
He had never experienced those feelings mutually. There was nothing alike in his Sister. She was pure and impartial. She had compassion, understanding, love _…_ But there was no passion and lust in her essence. They were in him though. In great abundance. And he didn't know how to deal with it; how to live with it, while no one around understood him nor felt the same way. More to that, he was forbidden to exhibit his 'obscene' emotions with his Sister, getting severely punished each time he attempted it.  
  
But currently, here and now, he was finally able to give a free rein to all his 'immoral' carnal feelings. He poured them all forth into this kiss, that he shared with a desperate and reckless creature like himself. And he didn't want this delirium to end. He wanted to explore her from top to bottom. To shag her until she pleads for mercy. To drink her passion to the last drop, pouring his own into her till it is drained.  
  
Their tongues intertwined in connected mouths. They did not give each other a break, grabbing each other's lips, clinging teeth, colliding noses in this fierce kiss. The Son squeezed togruta in his hands, tossing her up a bit. Now her legs were wrapped around his waist. He lapsed his head back, surrendering to the caresses of her mouth. Her lips were crawling on and wetting his face and neck, grabbing his earlobes. She twined on him, pressing her groin into his solar plexus. He growled as her sharp teeth brushed against his cheek, scratching the whitish skin. He squeezed her buttocks and responded in kind by biting her neck over the vital arteries. Ahsoka roared and thrust her nails into the skin on his occiput.  
  
He sank to the floor by the fireplace with her in his arms. She gasped. He pressed her miniature figure with all his weight against the polished stone surface, growling gutturally. Her moan echoed a pleasant vibration into his mouth. The Son grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. She curved under him, arching her chest and spreading her legs. Her eyes glittered with lust. He stroked her bust with his wide palms, squeezing her bumps through the fabric of her tunic. She moaned loudly and tangled her legs over his hips. A wave of heat splashed over him when her cunt pressed against his groin. She rubbed herself against it, looking into his eyes languidly. He felt the inevitable pressure in his pants. He pressed against her, intuitively increasing the friction, at the same time snogging her on the wet lips. She answered with all the passion that she possessed. And it seemed that its supply was inexhaustible.

To catch a breath, Ahsoka turned her head to the side, separating her mouth from his. When her cheek met the cold floor it was a blessing since she felt like on fire. The Son sucked the skin on her neck, nibbling the untouched flesh. She struggled and whirled beneath him, gasping for air between wanton moans, and was trying to free her wrists from his grip. He loosened the pressure, giving her hands the freedom to touch him.  
  
She reached for the plaque on his clothes. Her fingers quickly found a way to unbutton his top gear. While the Son was kissing her lekku, her hot hands slid over his bare neck and outlined his collarbones. His yearning invoked cramps in his lower abdomen and he shook physically. But he held on, not allowing himself to go hasty. The risk of frightening an inexperienced girl off was too great. Although… She didn't seem inexperienced at all. Driven by instincts, she moaned and pressed herself into him, arousing him more and more. Her nails scrabbled the skin on his back frantically, until abrasions.  
  
So he made up his mind to take this craziness to the next level. Grasping her under the head with one hand, he lowered his other hand to the bottom of her belly. She sobbed, widening her eyes. He kissed her reassuringly and slid his hand under the hem of her tunic. His fingers touched the velvety skin on her belly. He stroked her abs and drew a spiral around her navel. In response, she dug her nails between his shoulder blades, inducing a hiss of pain. Thinking that she had overdone, she removed her hands from his back, looking guiltily at him from beneath the eyelashes. He looked back with an animalistic gleam in his eyes, grinning in anticipation. The sweetest part was just about to commence… 

His hand slid down the fabric of her pants and he closed his eyes, imbued with the tartness of the moment. Her pubis was hot, he felt it even through the clothes. Her convulsive gasps caressed his hearing. His hand landed on her crotch, pressing slightly, causing a particularly loud languid "Arhh".  
He imagined how she must sluice for him, wanting…  
and how he will soak his length in her virgin juices…  
and she will fill the strain…  
and weep in pain…  
and then cry of pleasure.  
  
He exhaled measuredly preparing to take the next step.

  
  
But Ahsoka acted ahead of him.

  
  
Two metal handles touched his neck as he began to pull her pants down. He opened his eyes in indignation. The little wretch managed to get her sabers out of his inner pockets, while he was consumed by the act!  
  
“Get up and move away from me. Slowly.” Sounded the icy tone.  
  
“Calm down, girl. Do you think you can beat me?” The Son did not budge, consumed by the sight in front of him. Her eyes… They emanated… _Fear!?_ _  
_ An overwhelming fear! Oddly enough, he was flattered to see it in the eyes of the Jedi, albeit being uneasy due to the stupid failure and getting caught like this. All because of his ambitions… Desires… Passion…   
  
“Up and off me! NOW!” she ordered, squeezing the hilts of her sabers with a grinding sound, “Or your head will part with your body on the count _three_. One! Two…”  
  
He could see that Ahsoka wasn't joking and jumped away from her.  
  
“Three!” Doth light blades lit up and she got on her feet, “Let me go!” She demanded immediately.  
  
The son chuckled: “Leave?! Why would I let you go? You have great potential. You must become mine!”  
  
“Never!”  
  
“Do I look like someone seeking permission or asking for consent?”

He waved his hand and the fire in the fireplace died off, plunging the hall into darkness. Mortis' moons were hidden behind the clouds. Ahsoka's lightsabers were the only source of light. But they were also dimmed at the behest of the Son in a moment. Red eyes gleamed in the pitch darkness warningly.  
  
“I'd rather die than become yours!”  
  
“You're lying! You are lying to everyone around and to yourself! Look at you! Weak spirit, weak flesh! All you have is the potential, which can only unfold if you give in to me!” He spat angrily.   
  
“I have a teacher! I trust him with my life! I will always be on his side! And your tricks are just pathetic!” Ahsoka retorted.  
  
Resentment and anger conquered the Son - _How dare she prefer a mortal over him, the Celestial! The Fanged God! How dare she fool him and use his affection against him!? This small litter…_

Lightning radiated from his fingers and slammed into rebellious togruta without warning. He ignored her weeps of pain and pleads for mercy and stopped only when her tiny body collapsed to the floor unconscious.  
  
He then went to pick her up. Bending over her frame, his heart unexpectedly prickled with bitterness. They were so close! That flurry of passion that he had experienced just a minute ago turned into the soreness in his chest and groin. He did not torture her anymore, just put her in chains, hanging the limp body under one of the arches of the citadel hall. He looked at her with mixed feelings, not knowing what to do: _give her another chance or kill?_

~ ¤ ~   
  


  
Ahsoka regained the consciousness and moaned in pain. A lightning strike left a terrible sensation in the body long after the actual hit. The Son knew this firsthand. His father punished him for his misdeeds this way.  
  
“Please… Let us go…” Ahsoka whispered.  
  
She raised her eyes up to look at him. Her unwavering gaze cut through his soul like a saber cuts the flesh.  
  
“After everything?” The Son averted his gaze, unable to withstand her look.  
  
“Or let's strike a deal? You take me, but let Anakin and Obi-Wan go.”  
  
“Everything here will unfold according to my plan. Dot. We'd better not speak anymore.” The Son turned around and walked away.  
  
“I'm sorry…” she whispered into his back.  
  
He froze, listening to the echo of her whisper. For some reason, this simple appeal hurt him. Painfully.  
  
“Why!?” he turned and looked at her with genuine resentment on his face.  
  
“I can’t… I love my master. I cannot betray him. I'd rather die than let him suffer for my mistakes…”  
  
“Really…” The Son heard what he wanted to hear. She laid out exactly what he wished to know - _the key to the fall of the Jedi! **Lov**_ ** _e_** _is their soft spot!_

He approached Ahsoka, peering into her eyes. In the dark, her pupils were maximally dilated. Fear shivered in their depths. Her lips swollen from kisses, sweet and wet just a moment ago, were now dry and cracked. Her belt dangled at her waist over the folded tunic.  
  
He felt for this poor creature, entangled in herself and in life. He aligned her clothes, deliberately slowly straightening the fabric on her hips, lowered the belt down, and hung her sabers in their rightful place. He opened the shackles and she fell at his feet, unable to stand. As he had always fallen at his Sister's feet after Father's punishment. And she would lift him up, hug and console him… But it didn't make him feel any better.  
  
He lifted Ahsoka up gently. She grabbed his arms, trying to either gain the balance or fight him.  
  
“I give you one last chance. Forget your master and the Jedi. Join me,” he said grabbing her wrists firmly.  
  
“I…Ehm,”  
  
Ahsoka realized they were all doomed. Herself. Anakin. And all the Jedi. The moments that they shared with the Son in this tower flashed through her head, invoking shrills. All the madness to which she gave in and surrendered. 

_It’s probably for the better if I stay with him. I'm not worth being called a Jedi. And he won't let me go anyway. And if I say no, he will kill me…  
  
_ “Fine,” she exhaled.  
  
The Son smiled greedily and brought her hand to his lips. But not for a kiss. Ahsoka felt his fangs digging into her flesh, and the poison of the Dark Side pouring into her veins. She cried out in pain, clutching her bitten hand in an attempt to stop the inevitable. The Son looked at her futile efforts, whispering with a vile smile:

“From now on you are mine!”  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The fanarts that inspired me to write this fic:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/inquisiki/art/Leaving-so-soon-said-the-Mortis-Son-to-Ahsoka-762161940  
> https://www.deviantart.com/inquisiki/art/Mortis-Son-s-looked-at-Ahsoka-795616635  
> https://www.deviantart.com/inquisiki/art/Ahsoka-saved-by-the-Son-from-Clone-Wars-798719592


End file.
